


Zombie Movie Marathon

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Springer hated zombie movies.
Relationships: Kup & Springer (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	Zombie Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.
> 
>  _April 2020 Additional Note:_  
>  George A. Romero passed in 2017, a couple years after I wrote this fic. While I’ve never seen any of his films (Zombie films were never my thing), he helped found a genre, and there was no one else I could think of to reference when someone requested a Zombie Movie Marathon for these two.

Springer hated George Romero.

And he double hated his zombie movie marathon nights. 

Kup laughed along side him as they watched the pictures playing. Films he’d gotten from his brief stay on Earth. An entire collection of zombie “fun” as he put it. He loved these films. Springer let him watch, not knowing any better.

It always went well, through the viewing portion. Kup would watch, leaned over and intense as he chewed on the edge of his cy-gar. Laughing here or there, loving the general cheesiness that was human horror films. Springer never quite got the appeal himself, but hey—it made Kup happy.

It were the nightmares that drove Springer crazy. It never failed. The last movie would cut off, Kup would get up and the shaking would start. The fear.

The damned memories.

Springer never hated spending all night holding Kup as he trembled from the vicious nightmares, but he sure as hell hated those movies that caused it.

And the endless routine that had Kup watching once a week.

Springer really hated George Romero.

But he hated himself more for letting Kup suffer to start with.


End file.
